Miles
"Well take a look outside! You have to get used to this shit real quick cause we aren't going anywhere!" Miles getting mad at Kayla Miles is Maria's boyfriend and her escort for graduation at Southwood Highschool. He was apart of Tanner's group. Personality Miles is more of a silent type before the outbreak. He stayed near Maria most of the time. Miles cared for Maria, dating her for a unknown amount of time. After the outbreak Miles was short-tempered, wild, and erratic. Getting mad at most of the people in the group, even suggestion they kill Tanner after Tanner had gotten El's infected blood on him. He was extremely selfish, leaving the group to save himself in the cafeteria. Miles only helped the group at one time and that was to help El when she was attacked by a infected man. Miles refused to listen to anyone. Screaming for help shortly after the group decided they should be quiet to not attract any unwanted attention. Miles was also very fearful of the infected, often fleeing from them. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Miles other the he was dating Maria for a unknown amount of time and was her escort at her graduation at Southwood Highschool the night of the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Miles tried to flee like everyone else when the outbreak first started, only to be pushed back into the school by soldiers. He took refuge in a Science Room along with Tanner, Maxime, Maria, Kayla, Nick, and El. He was filled with fear and anger, getting mad at Kayla for being scared. and getting in a fight with Nick when Nick stood up for Kayla. Miles tried to attract the attention of the military in hopes of being rescued, only to nearly get shot. He began to have a small meltdown in the corner of the room afterwards. Miles was supportive of the decision to head for the Computer Room. But when he seen the infected man and killed him he had another meltdown, screaming which attracted more infected. He was selfish and was one of the first to quickly flee through the vent. When he had learned of El's death and seen the blood on Tanner Miles lost it, screaming that Tanner was infected and that the group should kill him. Miles refused to listened to Nick's reasoning and tried to kill Tanner, Maxime and Miles got in a fist fight, Miles slamming Maxime in the ground. Tanner slammed a chair leg into Mile's face, knocking him back. Miles continued to make sly remarks only for Maria to punch him, he was shocked at this and quietly walked away. Miles stayed away from most of the group afterwards, feeling isolated. But when they ran into the horde he led the group into the cafeteria, he tried to hold the doors shut but soon chose to leave the group behind and save himself. He ran for a different exit, opening it only for more infected to be there. Miles was tackled and eaten alive. Killed Victims The list shows the victims Miles killed: - unnamed infected man Death KILLED BY - Infected Well trying to flee from the cafeteria Miles was attacked by a horde, being tackled to the ground and eaten alive. Relationships "He's infected, we have to deal with him now!" Miles talking about Tanner. Miles and Tanner had a uneasy friendship. The two rarely talking to one another. This also could be because Maria's relationship with Miles was still fairly new. Miles though showed no hesitation when it came to killing Tanner, even getting in two fights in order to do it, showing that he had no feelings toward Tanner. "What are you going to do about it!?" Miles in a fight with Nick. Miles and Nick never talked before the outbreak. Shortly after the outbreak though Miles got mad at Kayla, Nick quickly standing up to Miles and the two almost getting into a fist fight. Afterwards Miles and Nick avoided each other except when Miles tried to kill Tanner. Nick again stood up to Miles Nick and Miles had a clear hatred for one another. "Yes we need to deal with this problem" Miles to Maxime on the possibility of Tanner being infected. Despite talking for a brief moment Miles had no problem turning on Maxime and even getting in a fist fight with Maxime when it came to the possibility of Tanner being infected. Afterwards Maxime and Miles avoided each other. "Get used to it!" Miles to Kayla shortly after the outbreak. Miles had a clear dislike for Kayla and thought she was weak, feeling that she would die due to her being unable to deal with the outbreak. Miles did not bother to even talk with Kayla unless it was to yell at her. "They were making out all day" El on Miles and Maria. Miles seemed to care for Maria, though the love only went so far as he chose to leave Maria behind and save himself in the cafeteria. Maria was the only one Miles really listened to, only stopping the attack on Tanner when Maria got mad. Appearances - Those That Remain